


I Give My Wish to the Stars

by itsreallylizzy



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluffy, Happy Ending, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsreallylizzy/pseuds/itsreallylizzy
Summary: It's their first date but they're both confident it wont be the last.





	I Give My Wish to the Stars

He looked up from his glass of wine when he heard her arrive.

“Hey, sorry I’m late. Traffic was kind of crazy,” she said. She noticed the restaurant’s dim lighting and gentle piano music in the background. Her hair was slightly disheveled and she was out of breath. She placed her jacket on the chair and took a seat.

He smiled and laughed gently. “It’s no problem. We’re all late sometimes.”

She sat down at the table. A waiter served her a glass of wine and handed her a menu. She thanked him and opened the menu. She hoped she didn’t look nervous.

He cleared his throat and pointed toward the wine. “I’m sorry that I already ordered the wine. It’s my favorite,” he said. She smiled nervously and picked up her glass. She really didn’t know much about wine, but in the dim lighting she thought the red looked beautiful. She took a sip and grinned.

“It’s wonderful! I love it!” she said in between gentle, somewhat shy laughter.

She swore she saw him blush in the dim lighting, though she could have imagined it. He smiled awkwardly and ran his hand through his hair “I’m glad you liked it.”

“Yeah, me too,” she replied.

There was an awkward pause before she spoke again. “Do you have anything you’d recommend? From the menu?”

“The tiramisu is excellent. As is the cheesecake. And I have to say the chocolate cake is too,” he suggested, pointing them out on the menu.

“Sir, those are deserts and we are serious adults who will order real food to eat. Now which cheesecake is better, chocolate or New York?” she asked playfully.

“Chocolate is best but, the New York cheesecake is really good too,” he said. His eyebrows furrowed as he attempted to choose between the two.

She closed the menu with a grin. “It’s decided then. A piece of chocolate cheesecake, a piece of new york cheesecake, tiramisu, and 2 pieces of chocolate cake. How does that sound?” 

He closed his own menu and responded in between laughter. “Excellent.”

She handed the menus to the waiter. As they waited for the order, a comfortable silence fell between them.  
She looked at his brown hair, perfectly ruffled and soft looking. His brown eyes were kind and soft and sparkled, despite the limited light. He had the most amazing smile, complete with perfect dimples that made her blush every time he smiled at her. She caught his eyes and looked away quickly, hoping it seemed natural. 

He had been staring at her eyes while the food arrived. They were brown like his, yet completely different. His eyes were a dark chocolate brown, a huge contrast to her light, mahogany eyes that gave away her every emotion. He saw her excitement and nervousness in them and he hoped, prayed even, that his own eyes didn’t betray him that way. But the joy he felt around her could not be contained. Was it too soon to say she was the one? Probably, but it didn’t stop the thought from crossing his mind. He caught her looking at him, and when he caught her eyes she quickly looked away, a light blush on her face.

The waiter returned, his hands full with the tray of desserts and gently placed them on the table. She stared at the food in front of her. He noticed her eyes widen with delight as she delicately reached for a piece of chocolate cake.

“It’s time to try these! Oh! We should rank them after we’re done. So if we come back we know what’s best to order,” she said.

“Heck yeah. That way it won’t be so hard for us to choose a desert. Y'know, because, we’ll have a top 5 list,” he said.

“Then we can move on to the Real Food like the real adults we are!” she laughed. Leaning towards him, she whispered, “Can you pass me the chocolate cheesecake?”

He leaned towards her and replied, “Of course.” 

They met each others eyes and burst into laughter. 

He glanced at her while he ate, ducking down quickly whenever she caught him looking at her. She thought he was curious. The way he used a knife and fork to cut the pieces of cake to eat. Formal, yet endearing. Precise and charming. While they ate she asked him all sorts of questions, about his life, what he liked, his favorite things, all of which he answered honestly. And in return she answered all his questions. Eventually, too soon, they ran out food. But at least she knew they would never run out of questions.

“May I have the check?” he asked the waiter nearest to him, who nodded and left to fetch the bill. The waiter handed it to him and stood patiently while he paid. He handed the bill back to the waiter and smiled at her. “You ready to go?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she replied, standing up, pushing in her chair and putting on her jacket. They walked toward his car and she started to say goodbye when he said, “I’ll drive you home.”

In the darkness of the street she smiled at the ground and blushed and said, “Sure, ok, yeah, of course.”

They walked out of the restaurant and he headed over to the valet stand. He handed a piece of paper to the man behind the stand who nodded and told him that his car would arrive soon. After a few minutes a car pulled up in front of the couple. The valet exited the car and handed him the keys. He made a point to open the door for her and she smiled. Once they were in the car he asked her where she lived. 

“It’s 1389 Andell Road, apartment number 105. It’s not that far from here. At least, I don’t think it is,” she said, looking a little confused. 

“Don’t worry, I have a good, general idea, of where the apartments are.” He winked at her before continuing, “I own them actually.”

“What? You own them?” she asked.

“They’re on Andell Road. St. Marie’s Gardens right?” he said, looking into her eyes for clarification.

“Yeah. that’s where I live,” she answered. It was kind of crazy to think that she’d just gone on a date with the owner of the apartment complex where she lived, but that’s just how life is in the world.

“Sweet, I didn’t make a fool of myself,” he laughed. 

Not that he had seemed tense throughout the date but now, in his car, on the way to her house, he seemed much more relaxed. She loved it. The shift was visible, he hadn't stopped smiling since they got in the car. His eyes twinkled with joy. His speech less formal. She felt herself blush.  
During the rest of the ride the talking was sporadic but the silences between the bouts of conversation were comforting. Their conversation was intoxicating, no matter how long or short, it never failed to exhilarate her. 

She was an excellent conversationalist. Clever and smart and witty and passionate, talking to her gave him a rush like he couldn’t believe it. He would have driven around her block millions more times if it meant he would have talked to her forever. But all good things come to an end and he found himself driving up to her apartment parking against his wishes. He parked the car and opened the door for her. He gave her a grin and said, “I guess we’re here.”

She gave him a small smile and responded, “Yeah it sure looks like it doesn’t it?

He quickly offered to walk her to her door. Anything to spend a couple more minutes with her. It was a short walk, only probably a minute but to him it felt like eternity. In the night sky her eyes reflected the same soft, glow that came from the stars.

“This is my door,” she said softly, as if she didn’t want it to be true. Or maybe he was reading too much into just the sound of her voice.  
“Did you have a good time tonight?” he asked. He wanted some sort of reassurance that he wasn’t alone. That she had felt at least something.

“I did, it was wonderful,” she said it like gently, like a wish given out in the darkness of the night. 

So he took it one step further and whispered back, “Can I kiss you?”

He said it to the night sky, just as she had, a prayer given out to the stars in hopes that they would grant his wish, just this one time. That they would give him something he truly wanted.

She smiled a smile that radiated pure joy, a smile that made him feel so blessed, a smile that made her the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. 

And with one word, said so softly that he almost didn’t hear it, the stars had seen fit to grant him his wish.


End file.
